Auf der Bank
by anastacia78
Summary: Tja, wen man alles so auf einer Bank trifft DMHP


Ja öh…weiß nicht was ich hier zu sagen soll. Ist in ca drei stunden entstanden, also erwartet nicht zu viel "

Hoffe ihr habt Spaß!

Auf der Bank

Sommer. Eine der schönsten Jahreszeiten. Alle Leute sind fröhlich und lachen viel. Alle? Nein nicht ganz, einer sitzt nachdenklich auf einer Bank mitten in London, in einem Park unter einem Baum. Heute ist ein heißer Tag und deshalb hat er ein Eis bei sich, an dem er abwesend lutscht.

Ein laues Lüftchen wehte durch sein Blondes Haar und verschaffte, dem schwitzenden London ein bisschen kühle. Leute zogen an ihm vorbei, einige Mädchen warfen ihm bewundernde Blicke zu, doch niemand beobachtete ihn so genau, als das er hätte sehen können ,das das Eis nie schmolz und nie alle wurde.

Doch plötzlich spürte der Blonde eine Bewegung neben sich. Eine junge Frau mit ihrer kleinen Tochter hatte sich neben ihn gesetzt und sie begann nun ihrem Kind den Schokoladen Mund zu säubern. Das Mädchen hatte lockige Braune Haare und sträubte sich ein bisschen, doch die Mutter lies sich nicht beirren. Da hatte das Mädchen Draco entdeckte.

Sie bekam einen leicht traurigen Anblick, als sie ihn sah und dann tat das Mädchen etwas, was Draco überraschte. Sie hob ihre kleine Hand und lies den Schlüssel, aus der Tasche ihrer Mutter schweben. Erstaunt sah der Blonde dies Schauspiel mit an und dann lächelte er plötzlich.

Die Schlüssel fielen leise zurück in die Tasche und das Mädchen lächelte vergnügt. Ihre Mutter hatte es nicht gesehen und Draco glaubte zu wissen, das die Mutter nicht wusste, dass ihre Tochter eine Hexe war. „ Liliana komm! Wir gehen noch ein Stückchen, dann dauert es auch nicht mehr lange bis Papa nach hause kommt." Die Mutter war Aufgestanden und hielt jetzt ihrer Tochter die Hand hin.

Diese hüpfte strahlend zu ihrer Mutter. Das Mädchen drehte sich noch einmal um und winkte Draco fröhlich zu. Dieser hob auch seine Hand und dann sah er das Mädchen erfreut aufquietschen als, diese plötzlich eine Sonnenblume in der Hand hielt. Und dann waren sie aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden.

Er sah noch viele Leute die sich neben ihn auf die Bank setzten. Mal eine alte Frau, dann ein alter Mann. Manchmal auch eine gestresste Hausfrau mit Schürze oder ein übereifriger Banker, der auch in seiner Mittagspause auf seinem Laptop rumtippte.

Es war inzwischen vier Uhr nachmittags und Dracos Eis war noch immer vorhanden, als sich ein Mädchen, in seinem alter, neben ihn setzte. Er beachtete sie nicht und das mit voller Absicht, was dem Mädchen wohl nicht gefiel. „ Sag mal Süßer, wie lange muss ich dich noch anstarren damit du mich bemerkst?"

Gleichgültig wandte er den kopf zu ihr. Sie hatte Blonde Haare blaue Augen und ein Top, das viel zu viel Einblick gewährte, so fand Draco. Ihr Rock war auch reichlich kurz. Sie hatte ihre, bis zum bersten gefüllte, kleine Tasche neben sich gestellt und wühlte nun eifrig darin herum, bis sie fand was sie suchte.

Draco sah sie noch immer skeptisch an, er hatte auch nicht auf ihre Frage reagiert. Dann streckte sie im plötzlich einen kleinen schwarzen Kasten, mit Knöpfen darauf entgegen. „ Magst mir deine Handy Nummer geben? Ich find dich nämlich echt scharf."

Draco wusste gar nicht wir ihm geschah. Was sollte er? Handy Nummer? Und was war dieser schwarze Kasten, das das Mädchen da in der Hand hielt? Er sah sie mit großen Augen an. „ Hast du mich gehört, oder bist du taub? Ich möchte deinen Handy Nummer."

„ I-Ich habe keine Handy Nummer." Das blonde Mädchen sah ihn überrascht an. „ Echt nicht? Das es überhaupt noch Leute ohne Handy gibt… Na ja egal. Wie Heißt du?" Draco verzog nur angewidert das Gesicht. Das Mädchen war ihm gerade auf den Schoß gerutscht. Energisch schubste er sie wieder von sich, unsanft landete sie auf dem Boden. Böse sah sie zu ihm auf.

„ Ey, was soll das? Na dann eben nicht." Sie stand auf und grabschte nach ihrer Tasche. „ Schade. Aber ich kann sowieso jeden haben!" Beleidigt zog sie von dannen. Erleichtert atmete der blonde aus. Was eine Furie. Kaum hatte er sich von dem Mädchen erholt. Setzte sich ein anderes Mädchen zu ihm.

Diese, machte ihm aber keine eindeutigen Angebote, sondern, sah nur ab und zu Schüchtern zu ihm und als er einmal ihrem Blick begegnete, lief sie augenblicklich rot an. Sie knetete nervös ihre Finger, und kaute ständig an ihrer Unterlippe. „ Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?" fragte Draco dann, weil er dachte, dass sie irgendetwas sagen wollte.

Kaum hatte er das ausgesprochen, lief das Mädchen noch röter an und es sah aus als würde sie gleich umkippen. „ Geht's dir gut?" Draco war aufgestanden und hatte sich nun zu ihr herunter gebeugt. Das Mädchen, sie hatte hellbraune Haare und braune Augen und sie trug eine luftige Bluse und kurze Hosen, schnappte nach Luft stieß ihn weg und lief davon.

Perplex sah Draco ihr nach. Hatte er was Falsches gesagt? Er lies sich wieder auf die Bank fallen. Gedanklich wieder weit entfernt, begann er an seinem Eis zu knabbern. Keine Zehn Minuten vergingen, da lies sich ein schmieriger Typ neben ihm nieder.

Der Typ hielt Krampfhaft einen schwarzen Aktenkoffer an sich gepresst und sah sich mit seinen Augen immer wieder hektisch um. Draco blickte ab und zu mal argwöhnisch zu dem Mann, aber nichts weiter passierte. Es war inzwischen halb sieben und die Luft kühlte etwas ab, als der Mann mit einem ruck aufstand und schnellen Schrittes verschwand.

Draco sah ihm nach und dann zogen zwei spielende Kinder Dracos Aufmerksamkeit an. Sie spielten auf der Wiese gegenüber von ihm Fangen. Plötzlich fiel das eine und fing an zu weinen. Sofort war seine Mutter zur stelle. Draco lächelte. Er lächelte heute viel.

„ Merlin, wenn du noch mal so lächelst, bekomm ich einen Herzinfarkt." „ W-Was?" verwirrt suchte Draco nach der Quelle der Stimme, die ihm sehr bekannt vorkam Sein Blick schweifte zu der Bank rechts neben ihm und dort saß ein junger Mann, mit strubbeligen schwarzen Haaren und blitzenden grünen Augen. „ Potter?" „ Gut erkannt."

„ Wie lange sitzt du da schon?" „ Schon ziemlich lange." Überrascht sah Draco Harry an, der soeben zu ihm schlenderte und sich neben ihm niederließ. Er saß, den ganzen tag auf einer Bank und neben ihm auf der anderen Bank Harry Potter und er hatte nichts bemerkt? Auch Harry hatte ein eis dabei, welches aber schmolz und er nun fleißig an der Waffel lecken musste, bevor ihm das Ganze eis weglief.

Dracos Mund wurde trocken. Faszinierend saht er Harry dabei zu wie der an seinem Eis lutschte. Immer wieder lies Harry seine Zunge langsam über die Kugel gleiten und wusste nicht was für Qualen er dem jungen neben sich gerade bescherte. Und als, Harry kurz sein Eis ganz in den Mund nahm, verspürte Draco das dringende Bedürfnis zu Stöhnen.

Harry bemerkte den intensiven Blick und sah auf. „ Was ist?" Draco hatte das Gefühl seine Hose müsse platzen (A. d.A platz XD) Doch bevor er antworte, fiel ihm der Satz wieder ein, den Harry gesagt hatte. „ Was meintest du mit: „ Wenn du noch mal so lächelst, bekomm ich einen Herzinfarkt!"

Harrys Augen blitzten auf. „ Du hast noch nie so gelächelt, wie du heute gelächelt hast, oder wenn du es getan hast, dann war ich nicht in deiner Nähe." „ War das gerade ein Kompliment?" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und verspeiste sein letztes stücken Eis.. „ Vielleicht."

Der schwarzhaarige lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Draco wollte los schreien. War Potter klar neben wem er hier saß? Und dann entdeckte Draco ein bisschen Eis in Harrys Mundwinkel. „ Du hast da was." Harry reagiert nicht und Draco beugte sich über ihn. „ Du hast da was am Mund." Harry reagierte noch immer nicht.

Draco beugte sich noch etwas näher zu dem schwarzhaarigen hinüber. „ Potter wenn du nicht gleich etwas unternimmst dann…" Dracos Atmen strich über Harrys Mund und dieser öffnete sich leicht. „ Du weißt ja nicht was du hier gerade tust." Und damit leckte Draco sanft das Eis weg und verschloss mit seinen Lippen die von Harry.

Wen man nicht alles trifft, wenn man alleine auf einer Bank sitzt.

Und Ende!

Es hat mir spaß gemacht das hier zu schreiben.

Jetzt kann ich voller Energie die Wohnung aufräumen!

Lasst mir doch einen kommi da,ja?

Byebye anastacia78


End file.
